She's Got A Boyfriend Anyway
by canthidemycrazy
Summary: Gabriella Montez is cheating on her boyfriend of 2 years, Josh, with the astonishing, beautiful, loving basketball captain, Troy Bolton. She cannot seem to resist Troy's charm. Will she be able to tell her oblivious boyfriend, or will she keep this love affair secret? Based on the song 'Sex' by The 1975, this story is written from both Troy and Gabriella's POV.
1. Lies

**A/N- This is a little story for you guys about Gabriella and Troy having a heated love affair, written from both Troy and Gabriella's perspective, and is roughly based on the amazing song by The 1975, 'Sex,' so if you know the song, you'll definitely notice some of the lyrics in this story!ENJOY!**  
**Lucy xxx**

**The first chapter is not M rated, but the story overall is rated M for explicit, smutty scenes in upcoming chapters!**

-  
1. Lies

**Gabriella**

I peer over at my boyfriend of two years, Josh, and sigh quietly. I look down at my lap, and his duvet, and wonder...what is it that is making me cheat on him? I know, sometimes, he can be annoying, sometimes too clingy, and he has his small mood swings...but I know deep down he loves me.

Maybe this love wasn't meant to last forever.

My heart belongs to the beautiful basketball captain, Troy Bolton. His wonderful, chestnut-hue hair, his baby blue eyes and that bright smile, I cannot get enough of him, seriously. It's been this way for around a month now, and I find that everything is so much better with him, but a small part of me cannot let go of Josh...

I look up to Josh once again, snapping out of my silly thoughts, and he is staring at me, smiling.

'You're beautiful, Gabs,' he says, leaning over to kiss me.

_Gabs_, I think, mid-kiss,_ I hate that damn nickname._

I pull away from Josh, and look into his green eyes.

'I gotta go, Josh,' I tell him, lying through my teeth. 'Dad has to pick me up now.'

He looks disappointed, but smiles gently.

'Alright, then, see you at school tomorrow.'

I nod, give him a peck on the cheek and run down the stairs. I say goodbye to Josh's mother, and run out of the door, and down Josh's street.

/

I see the light blue truck parked up on the curb. My heart beats faster as I see Troy's strong hands slamming against the steering wheel, drumming in time to the tune blasting out of the stereo. He catches my eye and smiles, turning down the music quickly.

'Hey, hey, Brie!' Troy calls out, grinning.

I melt a bit._ Brie is a much better nickname._

I run up to the door, pull the handle, and jump into the truck, smiling.

'How's she doing, Wildcat?' I ask, patting the dashboard.

Troy looks around the inside of the truck, and nods.

'She's doing well, fixing her up is beginning to look successful.'

I giggle a little, and take in the smell of Troy, the smell of his truck, and the feeling of being with him._ Why does this feel so right?_

'Are you gonna give me a kiss, or are you just going to be my friend tonight?' Troy asks, teasing.

I give him a stern look, and then give in to this beautiful human being sitting before me. I grin before leaning in, and welcome him with a soft kiss. I place my hands around his neck, and the kiss deepens as he runs his hands up and down my back, under my white shirt. Just how I like it.

Everything begins to turn crazy, and heated, and wonderful...until Troy's elbows hit the horn on his steering wheel. I instantly pull back, shocked, and look at Troy's face, showing even more shock than me. We both burst out laughing.

'Way to kill the moment, Bolton,' I tease, giggling.

He laughs. 'Oh, shut your mouth Brie!' He says with a smile, and switches on the engine with a sigh. He begins to playfully hum the song playing quietly in the background, purposefully out of tune to make me laugh, and we drive off into the night

**A/N - So how did you like the first chapter? The next chapter will be a lot more exciting, full of smut and Troy being sexy (I love him so much!) Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing, **

**Lucy xxx**


	2. The First Time

**A/N - I decided to upload this chapter as well (seeing as it is complete), just to warn you, there is sexual content ahead! Don't forget to review and favourite for me, and I can guarantee you more chapters, and you can watch this story grow :) thanks,**

**Lucy xxx**

-  
2. The First Time

**Gabriella**

I walk into my bedroom after Troy dropped me off at my house, shutting the door with my back and leaning into it, squeezing my eyes shut and smiling.

_Why is he so amazing?_

My mind drifts to Josh as I take my clothes off and change into my pyjamas, and as I peel my duvet back, a surge of guilt hits me right in the chest. I just don't know how it got this out of hand, I don't know how Troy has all these powers over me.

Then I think back to how it all started...

/

It was a month ago, at Sharpay's latest house party. Josh couldn't make it, because he was ill, but I still have my suspicions that it was because we had a big fight the day before. Anyway, Josh insisted that I go to the party, seeing as my best friend ever was the host, and she was desperate for me to make it.

So, I figured just a couple of hours there wouldn't hurt. But, it turned out that I stayed there for quite a while...and even though I'd had quite a lot to drink, I will never forget the looks I was getting from Troy Bolton from across the room: needy, lustful and kind of, well...sad. I couldn't believe that the popular, beautiful basketball captain was staring at was making me feel uneasy.

I decided, once pretty tipsy, I would approach him and tell him to quit staring at me like that, I had a boyfriend, and it was completely wrong.

So I did exactly that.

'Oh, come on, Gabriella,' he laughed, looking pretty shocked. 'I know that you're not single, but I know for a fact that you and Josh aren't working out, and you're a beautiful girl. I can't help looking...'

I rolled my eyes, trying to hide the fact that my stomach was doing a million flips. _Oh my Jesus...what is going on here?_ I shook my head.

'Don't be an idiot, Troy Bolton. You haven't even noticed me at all, apart from here. You're being shallow. I think I'm going to go home...Josh is ill and I need to take care of him...'

My heart was beating so fast now, and I realised that going home was a very good plan, so I left Troy standing there, kissed Sharpay on the cheek to say my goodbyes, waved to Taylor and Kelsi, and left out back.

/

Before I knew it, Troy was running up behind me, telling me to stop, to wait just a second.

'My truck is just parked around the corner in the abandoned parking lot, Gabriella. You're drunk, and I am sober, surely you need a ride?' Troy asked, raising an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes again, but my mind was racing, I was intoxicated, not just by alcohol, but by the man standing before me. I crossed my arms.

'Okay, then. Thanks, I guess,' I said.

Troy led me to his bruised and battered truck, and opened the door for me, so I could climb in. I smirked.

'This motor is kinda run down,' I said.

'I'm working on it,' he retorted, and I shrugged. Troy got into the drivers seat, and tried to turn on the ignition with his keys, but paused for a second.

It was completely silent, and I swear you could've cut the thick tension with a knife.

'What are you doing?' I ask him, looking at him with wide eyes. 'Just drive already!'

He looked at me very seriously, for a second, and then smirked. 'I can't,' he said, with a playful look on his face. 'My truck must've broken down.'

I looked at him for a second, and then laughed. It wasn't a humorous laugh, it was a sarcastic one.

'Oh my God, Troy. I can't believe it, is this some kind of joke?'

'What!?' He asked surprised, 'what? No, Gabriella, my truck really has broken down, I swear. You can try to start it up, if you want.'

I sighed, and shook my head. 'I don't have a license, I can't.'

'Well...I could teach you sometime?'

I looked at him, appauled. 'No, Troy, you can't, because don't you think maybe Josh would get a little suspicious? I have never spoken to you in my entire life, and now I think I will be going. Thank you for the offer to give me a ride, but I think you should probably leave me alone from now on.'

I raise myself from the passenger seat, and go to open the door, but Troy grabs hold of my hand. 'Stop,' he commands, and pushes himself forward, allowing his lips to meet mine.

I can remember being so shocked that his lips were on mine, hungrily kissing me, but something inside of me couldn't stop myself. Maybe it was the lust and need coursing through my blood, maybe it was the fact that something in me knew that Josh and I weren't working out...maybe it was because I was so turned on by Troy's looks, and his husky voice...

But the kiss became desperate, and we somehow moved to the back of his truck, and I kicked off my shoes, he took off my dress, and I unbuttoned his plaid shirt. Soon all of our clothes were removed, and everything slowed down. He smiled.

'I knew you'd be beautiful,' he said, looking at my bare body. I could feel my cheeks get pink, and sparks of need rushing through my veins, right to my core. I looked up into his eyes. I could notice how his breathing was just as fast as mine, and how his jaw was clenching with concentration.

'Troy,' I began, 'this is so wrong yet it feels so right...I cannot comprehend why.'

He smiled, once again, and leaned in to kiss me carefully. There were no words needed. I needed him to be inside of me, and fast.

'Please, I need you...' I said through quick breaths. He kissed me from my mouth down to my neck, smirking confidently, pulling a condom out of his jeans pocket. He put the condom on, and I arched my back, making my clit gently rub against his hard arousal. I gasped, and he did too as I grabbed his cock and lined it up to my entrance. He gently pushed in and I let out a small moan. He filled me completely, and once he began to move, I felt everything in me turn to jelly, my stomach, my gut, my heart._ Damn it._

'Ahhh, Gabriella...' He winced and groaned, and his noises were like music to my ears.

_Why was it never like this with Josh?_

Soon, we were both on edge, so close, and I could see stars shooting in front of my eyes as I hit my climax. I clenched around his length, making it feel like he was filling me even more. _Shit_. He spilled out his seed into the condom protecting us, with a few loud grunts, and pulled himself out of me.

'That was amazing, Gabriella, the best...the best sex I've ever had,' he said, almost shyly.

I melted again, and looked up to him, smiling.

'I didn't even realise you noticed me, apart from just now,' I said, mirroring his shy emotions.

He cupped my cheek. 'Of course I did. I noticed you in the hallway, in the homeroom...and your voice in the seasonal musicals, you're amazing, Brie.'

_Brie,_ I thought,_ I like it._

I grinned, and he kissed me again. We got dressed, and troy gave me his shirt to wear over my dress.

We fell asleep in each others arms.

/

The morning after, I woke up with a throbbing, aching head.

_Damn, I'm hungover._

I clutched my head and groaned, and looked over at Troy, who was just beginning to wake up. His eyes fluttered open, revealing his beautiful blue iris', and he smiled at me.

'Morning, beautiful, you okay?' He asked.

'Yeah, just a bit of a headache,' I replied, and he nodded.

Soon after we woke up, Troy went to the drivers seat and tried to turn on the ignition of the truck, and to our luck, it worked. The engine did sound slightly run down, but at least he could get me home.

I could feel Troy staring at me. 'My shirt looks so good when it's just hanging off your back,' he said in all seriousness, and then began to laugh.

I laughed with him, blushing slightly. 'No, but seriously...I'd like to see you again, Brie.'

I looked at him for a second, and then snapped out of my daze. 'Troy...' I began, 'if I were to see you again, that would be like having an affair, and what we did last night was so, so wrong.'

His face fell. 'But it felt so right!' He exclaimed.

'I know, I know it did, Bolton. But we need to stop, it just isn't right. I'm so sorry.'

He looked sad as we pulled up to my house. The truck came to a halt and I undid my seatbelt.

'Well, I guess this is goodbye,' I said to him.

'Why are you saying goodbye? I'm gonna see you around, right?' He asked. But before I could answer, he pulled me in for a kiss. Our lips met once again, and when he tried to deepen the kiss, I pulled away.

'See ya, Wildcat,' I said, and got out of Troy Bolton's truck, and walked into my house giddily.

**A/N - well that escalated quickly! Don't worry, this is not the end for Troy and Gabriella. That was only just the beginning...I hope you enjoyed this crazy chapter, more will be coming soon :)**

**Lucy xxx**


	3. Unlikely Encounter

**A/N - thanks for the reviews and the follows etc so far, keep it up for me and more chapters will be guaranteed :) here is chapter three for you, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Sexual/mature content ahead, just to pre-warn you...**

**Lucy xxx**

3. Unlikely Encounter

**Gabriella**

After I had had some breakfast and some painkillers, I spent the rest of the day in bed, trying to rid myself of the thoughts of the mysterious, perfect Troy Bolton. I had to distract myself from the guilt I felt, so I decided I'd meet Josh.

I dropped him a text: _Hey Josh, I am so sorry for everything we have been through over the past 2 days, I hate fighting with you. Meet me outside Henry's Bar & Grill at 7pm, it's on me. I love you._

Josh replied almost instantly, telling me he'd love to, so I showered, pinned up my dark curls, put on some make up and got changed into a red velvet dress.

At 7, Josh was standing outside the resturant, and as he saw me his face lightened up. I wanted to cry into his arms. I felt so guilty, I couldn't tell him what I'd done, it would kill him.

When we found our seats in the resturant, Josh told me how sorry he was for everything, and that he was so glad we were okay again. I wanted to scream 'IF ONLY YOU KNEW!' But nothing else inside of me agreed with that idea. I grabbed onto his hands and we kissed.  
And then I pulled back.

And then I saw him.

/

**Troy**

I will never forget the night after I made love to Gabriella for the first time.

I walked into Henry's with my Mom, Dad, and the Danforths after winning a basketball game against The West High Knights. Kind of as a celebratory meal.

And then I saw her, gawping at me, in shock. My expression mimicked hers as I sat down next to Chad and opposite my mother.

_Oh my God,_ I thought as I saw how incredible she looked. She was wearing red velvet, tight in all the right places, and her curls were all pinned back, messily. She was sat about twenty metres away from me, with Josh. _The things I did to her last night do not make it okay for her to be sat with Josh Cox right now,_ I thought. I was so angry, and so, so aroused. Damn her.

'Troy, darling, are you alright?' Mom asked me, a worried tone washed over her voice, 'you seem pale...'

I snapped out of my hazy thoughts, and smiled, trying to hide my shock and anger. I must've looked like a gawping idiot. I nodded.

'I'm fine, Mom.'

I managed to get through the three-course meal, and gulped down the pint of beer that Dad had bought me.

'Whoah, slow down, buddy,' Dad chuckled.

I just laughed along with him, trying to hide any signs of uncertainty.

And then, Gabriella got up to walk to the door which led to the bathrooms. I knew I had to follow her and talk to her. She was like a magnet, and I was attracted to her._ Damn it, why?_

I cleared my throat, 'ahem, just going to the bathroom,' I said with a wry smile.

I got up and walked to the bathrooms.

/

'Gabriella?' I called, pushing the ladies' bathroom door back slightly.

She emerged from one of the stalls, and I entered the bathroom fully. Her eyes locked on mine.

'Troy Bolton,' she said, almost accusingly. 'Why are you in here? This is the ladies bathroom. Are you following me?' I couldn't say anything, I was so turned on by how incredible she looked. So she carried on. 'Because if you are, then that is not right. I am on a date with Josh, and I think it is right that you don't come after me all the time. I regret what happened last night, deeply.'

_What? She regretted it!?_

That's where I cut in. 'No. Do not tell me what we did last night was something you regret. Because, Gabriella, I know for a fact it was amazing, for both of us. I could see how much you enjoyed it.'

'I was drunk,' she retorted.

'Yes, slightly, but you can remember how amazing it was. You're saying you regret it because really, you're just guilty. And that's okay, Gabriella. No one wants to hurt someone they have loved before. But what we have is real, and I don't want to let go of it, not yet.'

Gabriella's hard stare on me softened, and she couldn't say anything. My words were true, and my words had left her speechless. I shook my head slightly, and stopped thinking.

And then I pulled her up into my arms, and she was tiny, and I was strong. I crashed my lips to hers and we kissed, desperate and hungry for one another. I backed us up into a stall and Gabriella locked the door behind us.

I still had her up in my arms, carrying her, and her legs were wrapped around my waist. I pulled up her skirt and rubbed her over her panties, where she wanted me the most. She was so wet._ Fuck, I've done this to her,_ I thought. She mewled and dropped her head onto my shoulder, kissing my neck and biting my ear.

I pressed my arousal against hers needing her, and she jumped down from my waist, and looked my in the eyes.

'Oh my God, Troy, I can't believe that we're doing things in a toilet cubicle.' She gave me a small grin, her cheeks beautifully flushed, her hair slightly out of place now.

I laughed and my lips found hers again, seeking her passion and want. Her hand trailed down my chest and to my belt buckle, and my hips thrusted forward.

'Ahhh,' I moaned.

'Shh, we have to be a bit quieter...'

We both giggled.

She opened my pants' belt buckle, and dipped her tiny hand beneath the waistband of my boxer shorts. She began to massage my ever-hardening length, and fuck me, it felt incredible.

Gabriella then did something even more surprising. She dropped down to her knees, so her head was lined up to my waist, and began to open her mouth to take in my cock.

_Shit_. 'Brie, are you sure?' I asked.

She looked up to me and grinned, 'I promise, Troy.'

And from there onwards, everything was an amazing, wonderful blur. The cubicle was filled with my quiet moans, grunts and pants, and Gabriella's sucking noises. I was so close, I couldn't concentrate.

Finally, Gabriella began to moan onto my length, making the vibrations whizz right up to my heart, and my orgasm came whoosing out of my body. My blood began to boil and tingle, and sparks rushed through my veins. My seed spilled into her mouth, and she swallowed it up. Moments passed, and she raised her body back up to look me in the eyes. I kissed her forehead softly.

'Thank you,' I said, sighing happily. I felt so content at that moment in time. We both re-dressed ourselves quietly, the tension in the cubicle rising steadily. I couldn't get enough of this amazing girl. I had only just started to talk to her the night before, yet she was now the most intriuging girl I had ever met. 'What are you doing later? After your...date?' I asked.

'Umm, I don't know.'

'See me later on, please Brie? I'll pick you up at 11?'

She looked at me hesitantly, and then smiled, nodding. We exited the cubicle, and I kissed her qucikly.

'I'll see you later then, Wildcat,' she said. I nodded. 'Do not come out of this bathroom any less than five minutes after me, okay? We cannot give anything away.'

I agreed, and waited for five minutes to exit the ladies bathroom.

/

'Troy Bolton where have you been?' My mother asked me sternly.

I pulled my chair back and sat down, sighing heavily. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Gabriella and Josh had left the resturant. My mind was still on fire from what just happened in the bathrooms.

'I have just thrown up loads, Mom,' I lied, shaking my head, 'I hope I haven't delayed your meal in any way.'

Mom looked shocked and surprised, 'oh, honey. We'll get you home right away.'

Charlie Danforth, Chad's father, went and paid the bill and the rest of us got up and walked out of the resturant.

'Hoops,' Chad called my name, beckoning me to the back of our party.

'Mm?' I asked him, tiredly.

'I'm not an idiot, so don't even try to deny it. I know what you were doing in that damn bathroom, Bolton, and it was not throwing up.'

My eyes widened, 'WHAT?'

'You were with Gabriella Montez, in the cubicle. You were, weren't you?' He accused.

I sighed and just slowly nodded my head. I had known Chad Danforth for my entire life. I knew I could trust him with every last bit of me.

He stared at me shocked, and said, 'I knew it! Way to go, Hoops, way to go.'

I laughed, fist-bumped Chad, and thought of how to escape the house to see Brie later on.

**A/N - hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Rate, review, follow...favourite etc etc etc and chapter 4 will be on it's way very shortly! **

**Lucy xxx**


End file.
